Liakatus
Liakatus is a Toa of Ice and Trainer in the Order of Altronia in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Not a whole lot is known about Liakatus's past. Through unknown circumstances, Liakatus was turned from a Matoran of ice into a Toa of ice. On whatever island he was on, there was a great amount of injustice being done, and Liakatus began to really hate it. So he decided he'd go and unleash his utter lack of experience upon his enemies. It didn't work out so well, and Liakatus was nearly killed. Then he trained himself for years and years, until he was an expert fighter and was a master with his element. He fought and won, and was held high as a hero among the people he had helped. Which soon led to a problem. He started to believe he was all that, and it took about a dozen different people to say to his face he was acting like a jerk to make him realize otherwise. To take care of the problem, Liakatus went to the top of the big mountain in the center of the island, and made himself a little home. This effectivly cut him off from other people, and since he had no one to be rude to, he stopped completely. A similar problem came up when people started coming to him to be trained. It got to a point where everybody who met him was supposed to call him "Master Liakatus". When Faxhuun came to the island, and heard about Liakatus's skill, he climbed the mountain, blasting every little icy challenge Liakatus sent at him with fire, until he was at the top. Faxhuun and Liakatus had a very long talk, and Liakatus accepted Faxhuun's offer to join the Order of Altronia. Liakatus went through a minor amount of training, and then was sent on various missions, working as a trainer between missions. Powers and Equipment Liakatus is extremely capable with his elemental powers, and can easily use them for just about any occasion instantly, making him a very dangerous opponent. He often makes pillars of ice beneath his foes, in order to knock them off balance and then bring the pillars toppling down on them. He often uses his mask to figure out the trajectory of a projectile coming at him and what angle with which to deflect the projectile, among other things. Personality and Traits Liakatus is rather quick to act in life and prefers not to sit around, unless he's thorougly contemplating something, which he does do, but not as much as Bultrox. Before coming to Altronia, Liakatus was cold and rude. After being on Altronia for a while, though, he ended up becoming a sort of psychiatrist and got to be much more friendly. Now he is seemingly grumpy, but is still considerate and willing to help in all situations. Liakatus dislikes playful and young people, and doesn't see why they can't at least act smart. Therefore, he's often at odds with Vohk. His personality is quite the contrary to Bultrox's, which makes it odd that they are such good friends. Liakatus likes Bultrox's wits, but Bultrox likes Liakatus's wisdom and good ability to analyze intent of persons, but not that fact that he is often cynical about it. Trivia *Liakatus often calls Vohk a Hooligan. *He calls Levuku a "young un", simply because he's young. *According to Sidd, Liakatus's sword inspired Slaryka's swords with bolts in them. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Ice